Don't mess with my man
by hamtarobijou4eva
Summary: When Laura Maria and Travis go to the park, they bring their hamsters 2 and they meet travis's hamster Lila and she keeps trying to steal Hamtaro From Bijou. RR plz! anonymous reviews accepted.
1. Meet Lila!

Chapter 1  
Lila  
Hey, guess what little guy? Travis, Maria and I are going to the park today! And we're all going to bring our hamsters! I think Maria's hamsters name is Bijou, I think, and Travis's is Lila. He claims his mother named it. We'll be leaving in 20 minutes!" Laura said excitedly. I watched her get ready and eagerly waited. The next thing I know is her lifting my cage and walking out the door meeting Maria and the end of the street with Bijou. As they we're walking, I heard Bijou call. "Bonjour Hamtaro!" Bijou said loudly from her cage. "Hey Bijou! I didn't know Travis had a hamster, did you?" I replied. "No I didn't." she answered. As they made their way to the park, I could see Travis in the distance with a hamster cage. Maria and Laura set our cages down next to Lila's cage. Laura and Maria let us out of our cages and we walked over to Lila's cage. Travis let her out and out walked a golden brown hamster with a red ponytail on the right side of her head (kind of like Misty's on pokemon except on the right). "Hey, who is this cutie?" She asked as she looked at Hamtaro. "I'm Hamtaro!" he answered not realizing that she was flirting and Bijou was trying so hard not to strangle her. "And, you are?" She asked gruffly. "I'm Bijou." She answered reluctantly. She was already starting to really dislike this Lila girl. Laura, knowing Hamtaro wouldn't run off, left with Travis and Maria to enjoy the park. "Ohh Hamtaro! I'm thirsty. Would you come with me to the pond to get a drink?" Lila asked giving a dirty look at Bijou. "Umm. I'd rather stay with Bi.." I was cut off by Lila dragging me to the pond leaving Bijou standing there. I looked back at her giving her a sad look. Little did I know, she followed us. We were walking down a trail with cherry blossom trees when I saw a white blur out of the corner of my eye. I turned around, but I saw nothing but the trees. So we continued. "Whew. That was close." Bijou thought to herself from behind a tree. As she took a drink from the pond, I eagerly waited for her to finish so I could go back and be with Bijou. She finished up and I started to make my way back to Bijou, when I was stopped. "Ohhhh Hamtaro, would you like to go on the swings with me?" She asked. "What about Bijou?" I asked. "Oh, she'll be fine! Now let's go!" She finished as she grabbed my arm and pulled me. "No. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to be with Bijou now." I said as I pulled my arm away and left her standing there. "Oh its not over. I'll make sure Bijou is out of the way and I'll get Hamtaro." She said to herself as she followed him. I found her on the bench we left her on and I went over to her. "Hey Bijou. Sorry bout her. Talk bout clingy." I said as she laughed. I saw Laura, Maria and Travis in the distance on the slide. "Hey Bijou, do you want to go on the swings with me?" I asked. "Oui Hamtaro!" Bijou said excitedly. We walked there holding hands with Lila close behind red with anger. I pushed Bijou on the swing while Lila swung on the one next to it. Humans didn't know it, but there was a ham-ham park near the humans' park and that's where we were. We finished the day playing and telling Lila about the clubhouse and she told, keyword told, us to take her there tomorrow. We saw the humans making their way back to where the cages were so we raced there just in time. Laura then took me home and wrote in her journal. 


	2. Humans

Chapter 2  
  
The clubhouse.. or not  
  
The next day, I went to pick up Bijou, and then we went to Travis's house and looked for the floor with Lila in it. When we found it, Travis was just leaving and Lila was cleaning herself. We tapped on the glass of the window and she looked up. I could tell she was blushing. She got out of the cage after 10 minutes of trying and went to go help us with opening the window. We got it open and as soon as she went under, it came crashing down. I yanked her out of harm just as it hit the sill. "Oh Hamtaro! You're sooo brave!" Lila exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek. Bijou's face got red with jealousy. Then we started to make our way to the clubhouse, when we ran into an odd looking cat. We started to scream as we turned and ran, but the next thing we knew, all 3 of us were underneath its paw. It got closer, then it said, "Farewell, young hamsters" and with that, we started to disappear. The next thing we saw was each other, but not as hamsters. We were humans! I had orange and white hair, normal jeans, an orange shirt with buttons in the shape of sunflower seeds and I had blue eyes. Bijou had white hair with two blue ribbons in her hair, a light blue tanktop with shorts, and aqua eyes. I even started to drool a little. And Lila had golden brown hair with a red ponytail, a red tanktop and shorts, and brown eyes. "Hamtaro, what just happened?" Bijou asked a little scared. "I don't know." I replied. "Hey! Maybe we could go to school!" Lila suggested. "Ok!" Bijou and I said together. And with that said, we walked to the school and got registered. "Good Morning class! Today we have 3 new students! Come on in!" Mr.Yoshi said [is that laura's teacher? I'm not sure..]. We walked in to a bunch of staring kids. 'On no, this is laura's class' I thought to myself. "Children, this is Lila, Bijou, and Hamtaro. I'm sure you'll make them feel right at home." Mr.Yoshi finished as he pointed out our seats. I sat next to Bijou, behind Travis, and Lila sat in the front beside Laura. And we spent the next few hours learning about Latin. Who's idea was this again. Meanwhile at the clubhouse.  
"Where's Bijou and Hamtaro? They're, like, always here." Sandy asked. "I dunno, maybe they're out somewhere, together." Stan said." Oh they better not! If they are, I'm gonna kick Hamtaro's ass!" Boss exclaimed. "Whoa, easy there Boss, no need to get yer tail in a bunch, he he." Howdy said. Just then, a pure white hamster appeared in the clubhouse. "Bijou?!" Boss yelled. "I am not Bijou. I am Star. I am here to tell you what has happened to Hamtaro and Bijou. They were on their way here when they met my brother, Moon. Trust me. He's not nice. He can change forms, and has the power to change Ham-Hams into humans. And today he met them, and one other, Lila, and he decided that it would be fun to turn them into humans for a week. And when they turn into humans, it's like they never existed. Their humans don't ever remember having a hamster at all. So in 1 week they will be hamsters again." Star explained. All the Ham-Hams mouths were wide open along with their eyes. "So I bid farewell to you all as I look for that brother of mine. And with that she disappeared. "Oh my poor Bijou!" Boss exclaimed. "Now when did Bijou become yours?" Pashy asked. "She's been mine! Haven't you noticed? She's crazy about me!" Boss said. "Yeah, sure. Whatever Boss-man." Stan said. With that, they all left with nothing to do. 


	3. Day 1

Chapter 3  
Day 1  
We were walking home after school when something occurred to us. "Umm, guys, where are we going to stay?" I asked worriedly. Umm." Bijou started to say when she was interrupted. "I know the perfect place! Follow me Hamtaro!" Lila said as she started running with me and Bijou close behind. We went down a couple of allies, and we were finally there. It was a small building, but good enough. "It's an abandoned school house and nobody comes here, so I guess we can stay here." Lila explained. "It's a little dirty, but I guess it'll do." Bijou said. "I'm going to go buy us some blankets and pillows for the nights." I suggested. "I will go too Hamtaro." Lila said as she stepped foreward. "No, that's ok. You should stay here with Bijou just in case some gangsters show up." I said as I turned and left.  
"What do you mean I have to pay with money?!" I exclaimed. "That's just, umm, how it is, sir." The store clerk explained. "Well then." I said as I left. Just then, I found $20 right in front of me. "I bet this is money," I guessed as I reentered the store. "Sir, is this what you call money?" I asked hopefully. "Why yes it is!" the clerk exclaimed. I picked out 3 pillows and 3 blankets and I paid him and left with $10 in my pocket.  
I returned to them shouting at each other. "No you did!" "No you did!" "What are ya'll fighting bout now?" I asked. "She..umm. I forgot." Lila said as Bijou and I laughed.  
Then deciding that we were hungry and with $10, we went to McDonalds and got something humans call Cheeseburgers. It was pretty good actually. And the fries were really good too. I could also tell the girls were really enjoying it too. With finished and left with $6. That night Lila and Bijou slept at different sides of the room and I slept in the middle. It was a cold night and with no heat and only one blanket, it got really cold. I luckily found some matches near the house and I went out to find some sticks. I found about 10 and I stacked them like a teepee and I lit a match and made a fire. The girls woke to a warm fire. They brought their stuff and lay down near it. I soon fell asleep afterward. I awoke to a female human staring right at us.  
"Hello. I am Star and I think you three would like to know how you got this way huh." She said as we nodded our heads. "Well, it all started with my twin brother Moon. He thought it would be fun to turn you three into humans. But don't worry! It's only for a week. See, my brother has these powers to where he can change forms and turn ham-hams into humans. I have the power to turn into a human. Your friends already know about it, so until then, here's $50 and thick blankets for the nights. So I bid farewell to you." Star concluded as she disappeared. Our mouths were open wide. 


End file.
